


At Last I See The Light

by Krit



Series: Krit's Shadowhunters Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Disney References, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Jace is the lost princess. And he's also Simon's princess.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Krit's Shadowhunters Bingo Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536859
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: SHBingo





	At Last I See The Light

Jace braced himself against the full length mirror, gripping the sides as Izzy pulled the ribbons of his corset tight. The purple silk was soft and vibrant against his skin. It wasn’t an _exact_ replica of the dress from the movie. It had more of a sweetheart neckline to give an illusion of curves to his chest. The sleeves were shorter, and so was the skirt. It was one of those asymmetrical skirts. It went down to almost his ankles in the back, but the front stopped just above his knees. He also decided to wear shoes. Izzy lent him a pair of black knee high boots. 

When they finished with the dress, Izzy did his makeup while Magnus enchanted little flowers in his hair. Pink, white, and purple little blossoms that would stay put until Magnus removed them. 

It was a good thing that vampires didn’t need to breathe. Because as soon as Jace walked into Pandemonium, Simon completely forgot how. Izzy had insisted that even though Jace and Simon had matching costumes for the party, they should arrive separately. Now he understood why. Jace walked up to him, grinning as he ran his hands up and down Simon’s green vest. 

“So? What do you think?”

“You’re the prettiest princess I’ve ever seen!” Simon said earnestly before kissing him. Jace blushed and kissed back, laughing as he pulled away.

“Come dance with me!” He pulled Simon further into the club, grinning so wide, his face hurt.

Simon couldn’t keep his hands off of him, running his hands everywhere he could reach, kissing every exposed patch of skin. They spent hours dancing, and drinking with their friends. At some point, they ended up in an alcove filled with cushions and little tables, dimly lit with candles. Jace laughed as Simon pulled him down with him, kissing him sweetly. “So beautiful, princess.” He murmured. His hand slid under Jace’s skirt, and he moaned as his fingers slid over the silk panties underneath. “My perfect princess.” 

Jace blushed, smiling as Simon pushed him flat on his back, ducked down, and kissed his way up Jace’s thighs, pushing the skirt up slowly as he went. Jace laughed, hooking his leg over Simon’s shoulder. A small startled moan escaped him when he felt Simon sucking wet kisses onto his silk covered cock. He ran his fingers through Simon’s hair, quietly moaning his name. 

Simon lifted his head, grinning. “What? You’re not gonna call me Eugene?”

Jace laughed. “Seeing as I’ll punch you if you call me Rapunzel...”

“Can I keep calling you princess?”

Jace’s breath hitched, and Simon pressed a wet kiss to his thigh. “Please.” Jace answered weakly. Simon hummed happily and lifted Jace’s hips. Pushing the panties aside, not bothering to remove them, Simon slowly kissed and licked along Jace’s ass, his tongue finding its way to his hole. 

“My sweet princess.” He moaned, eating Jace’s ass like his life depended on it. Jace whimpered and moaned, clutching at the cushions, Simon’s hair, whatever he could grab and hold on for dear life as pleasure coursed through him. He flailed a hand back at one of the tables, yanking open a drawer. How did he know Magnus would keep these alcoves well stocked? He grabbed a bottle of lube and shoved it at Simon.

“Please.” He panted, letting out a guttural sound a moment later as Simon’s slick fingers slid into him. 

“Is that what you wanted, princess?” Simon murmured, going back to mouthing at Jace’s cock as he fingered him open. “Does that feel good?” 

“Yeeesss!” Jace moaned, rolling his hips against the thrust of Simon’s hand. “Need you. Please. Fuck me, please.”

“Yeah?” Simon grinned, surging up to trail wet kisses along Jace’s chest and neck. “You want me to fuck you, princess?” He added another finger and thrust in deep. “You want my cock in your pretty cunt?” He bit down gently at his neck, as Jace keened, baring his throat. 

“Please!” He whined, grabbing Simon’s hair and pulling him up for a messy kiss. “I need your wonderful thick cock in my tight little cunt.” He moaned against his mouth. “Feel so empty without it. Fuck your princess, please!”

Simon shoved his trousers down, and kissed Jace passionately as he slid inside slowly. They both moaned, clinging to each other as they moved, rocking against each other, lube and sweat making everything slick and smooth. They panted into each other’s mouths as the candlelight danced around them. The music from the Halloween party setting a rhythm for them. Jace groaned in frustration at the slow pace, and rolled them, straddling Simon’s hips, he rocked down, speeding up as he reconnected their lips. Simon brought his hands up, one cupping the back of Jace’s head, the other running over his sides and down, under his skirt, stroking his legs, kneading his ass. Both of them groaned and panted, Jace feeling a little out of breath from the tight corset. 

His thighs trembled as pleasure pooled in his gut. His movements becoming shaky. 

“Are you gonna come?” Simon sucked Jace’s lip into his mouth before pulling back and looking into his eyes. “Come for me, princess. Let me see you. Let me feel you.”

Jace cried out, coming hard, cock still trapped in his silk panties. Simon hummed happily. “Good girl.” He growled, grabbing Jace’s hips and thrusting up until he was coming inside of him. 

Jace pressed their foreheads together, panting with a tired smile on his face, and rubbed his nose against Simon’s.

“You’re my new dream.” He whispered. 

“And you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
